


Dearly Beloved.

by Little_Stargazer



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Stargazer/pseuds/Little_Stargazer
Summary: He promised to love her for eternity, despite whatever might happen. War is dangerous. Human life is frail, and her life had been no different. Even if she was gone, he would continue to love her everyday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Snow Lilly x Kagome.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do neither series, and I make no profit from this.
> 
> **Note**  
> The prologue is technically all in the past. None of it is present, all is a memory.
> 
> \-----------
> 
> “Ocean waves drift over me. I’ll keep you in my memory. This dream that lives within your eyes- I wish to see it come to life. A thousand blades unto the sky. Reach out and link our worlds, yours and mine. Let the tide rush over you, and one day I know we shall meet again, My Dearly Beloved.”- Dearly Beloved. (AmaLee cover/Kingdom Hearts Song.)

Kagome dropped her bow and quiver of arrows down to the ground as she sank down to sit with an exhausted sigh falling from her lips. With the completion of the jewel nearing them all, they were more than just a little on edge. Sooner or later, Naraku would come in search of the portion of the jewel she wore around her neck, and that was more than concerning.

“You shouldn’t be so stressed, love,” a calm voice reached her ears, and she sighed. A pink and black butterfly landed against her shoulder, its wings resting against the longer strands of her dark hair.

“I was wondering when you would get back, Love.” Kagome responded, raising one hand up to hold a finger up to the butterfly. The insect soon vanished, and a man with strawberry blonde hair now sat behind her, his arms wrapped around her hips.

She turned as much as she could in his hold, setting her head against his chest, and he only tightened his grip on her in affection.

This man had followed her around for almost a half a year now. His name, to her, was All of Love, and he was a servamp. His sin was much more known than he was, and his sin was Lust.

“I wish I wasn’t,” she answered truthfully, “but I fear what is to come.”

All of Love looked at Kagome, pressing his lips against her head. As he did so, a warm smile lifted her face, and he pulled her more into his lap. There had been many times he offered her to become his eve, but she always rejected the idea with a laugh. 

She was a beautiful woman with eyes the color of the deepest ocean and hair the color of the night sky, but her physical beauty was not what drew him to her. Her inner beauty captivated him every time he even thought of her. She was caring, loving, maternal.

The motherly instinct she had was stronger than most women in this world, and it entranced him to her. 

Despite her young age of only twenty years, she already had a child with her. Not of her birth, but one she had welcomed into her arms as if he had been her own. For her, he felt nothing short of love, and to stay with her was what he desired to do.

“I love you, so much, Kagome,” he told her, and the woman blushed in response to his words. Still, even though she blushed, she wrapped her arms around him tight.

“And I you, Love,” she responded, and he smiled in happiness at her words.

-..-..-..-..-..-

“I wish for you to stay with me.”

Kagome turned at hearing those words, and she spotted All of Love now standing behind her as she gathered herbs. She looked at him in confusion before smiling. “I am with you, though.”

Her response made him smile in return, and he approached her to take her smaller hand within his own. “I am aware, love, but I suppose I should be more… explanatory on what I mean.”

Kagome let him lift her hand up to his lips, where he pressed a kiss to the tips of her knuckles.

“You accept me, sin and all, so please allow me to love you for eternity,” he paused and took her other hand as her held basket dropped onto the grass at their feet. “Even long after you leave this world, my heart will forever be yours, so please allow me the chance to be with you while you are here.”

Kagome only looked up at him with wide eyes. A faint hue of pink stained her face as she reached up to cup his cheeks. Bravery filled her chest as she pushed herself forward onto the tips of her toes, her hands pulling him down close to her, and she pressed her lips to his own in a soft kiss.

“My heart is yours,” she said once pulling herself away from him, even as her hands remained on his cheeks. “Please love me, and I will love you in return for as long as I am able to.” She would not live forever, as she was human, unless something changed, but she was okay with that. Being able to be with this man, despite being human, was something she would always love.

All of Love smiled in return and dropped her hands to wrap his arms around her slim figure. He pulled her against him, and kissed her lips without hesitation.

-..-..-..-..-..-

“Kagome~”

The woman mixing medicines looked up to spot the vampire male standing over her. She gave him a curious look, only for him to start slipping his clothing from his body as she looked up at him. A warm blush coated her face, despite having seen him nude before, and she quickly looked away.

“Do you want to-!”

“Love!” She cut into his talking with a chiding tone, “don’t strip in public, please,” she ended, her voice turning much more softer as he laughed. He sat down on the ground next to her, and set his head on top of her own as he watched her mix together medicines. It was just them for a few minutes before another person joined them.

“I brought you the water,” Sango said, setting the pail of water down before her friend. Kagome smiled up at her and said her thanks. The brunette watched as her friend worked, her eyes straying to the form of the vampire clinging on tight to her.

She had been wary of him at first, considering what he did represent, but the more used she got to him, her worry faded fast. He was not lustful to Kagome, at least not from what she had witnessed, but more loving than anything. He would try and strip when around her, mostly playfully, to get her to speak to him if he wanted to hear her voice.

Sango excused herself from the pair sitting on the ground and she went back to help Miroku with what he was doing.

-..-..-..-..-..-

Weeks later, much to her agony, Kagome was experiencing awful nausea. Sango suspected a bug going around, considering the change of weather would cause sickness occasionally. However, after more than two weeks of constant sickness extending to just more than sensitivity to what she ate, she began to suspect something other than a common illness.

All of Love nuzzled the back of her head as she once more struggled to get comfortable enough to sleep. She had gone to Kaede in question of what was making her ill, and her answer was what she had begun to think it to be. His hands were pressed gently to her stomach, holding the swelling area with a loving touch.

After the initial worry she had felt at hearing of the life now developing within her body she had been happy. Even if the time wasn’t the best, she was still happy at the thought of having her own child.

“Sleep, my love,” a calm voice cut through the silence, and Kagome sighed.

“I’m trying,” she responded, turning yet again in his arms. “I can’t get comfortable though.” She gave up in moving with a huff and stuck to laying on her side with her face to his chest.

He chuckled at her pouting response before kissing the crown of her head. It was silent for a few minutes before she spoke up.

“My emotions are so jumbled,” she told him, her voice catching his attention. “I’m happy, but, at the same time… I am worried.”

All of Love looked at her, using his arm for support as he sat up to get a better look at her face, He smiled and moved a bit so she was underneath him.

“Such emotions are to be expected, but do not worry,” he said, dipping down to kiss her nose, “I am with you.”

-..-..-..-..-..-

Despite those comforting words, forgetting worry was not something that could be done. The peace was cut to shreds as the war descended upon them.

The fight had been surprisingly short, but filled with losses. Even though she had been kept far from the main area of fighting, the undeniable end was impossible to stop. The only good to come from that day was, perhaps, that All of Love had not been there that day. When the end came, and the jewel was completed, she was taken back to her time without much of a warning.

No words.

No hugs.

Nothing but her disappearance, her weapon dropping to the ground where she once stood.

Shippo had cried loudly at the loss of his mother, as did Sango and Miroku, for the loss of their friend.

All of Love had returned to their broken forms, their faces still stained with tears, and he found it easy to piece together the events that had unfolded.

He knew it would come eventually, but he hadn’t been expecting it to occur so soon in their life. Gone with her was the life they had created together, as she had not had the opportunity to birth their child. He was struck with the grief of missing her almost instantly.

He could not bring himself to remain there any longer, and he intended to leave after saying a farewell to the friends of the woman he had loved. As he left he was halted by the sight of the auburn haired demon child sitting on his own underneath a large tree. All of Love approached him, picking the sniffling child up into his arms with a sad hum.

“Are you leaving?” Shippo asked the vampire that now held him, looking up in time to see him nod. Aqua eyes looked down, and he was shocked at feeling the blonde man hold onto him securely as he began to walk once more.

“She was your mother,” he said, “I cannot leave someone she loved so dearly on their own. So, come with me, my child.”

Shippo gripped his shoulders tight, and he let himself relax into the arms of the man he had began to see as a father. 

“I will love her forever,” he said, “and I will also love her children.”


	2. Chapter One (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Ocean waves drift over me. I’ll keep you in my memory. This dream that lives within your eyes- I wish to see it come to life. A thousand blades unto the sky. Reach out and link our worlds, yours and mine. Let the tide rush over you, and one day I know we shall meet again, My Dearly Beloved.”- Dearly Beloved. (AmaLee cover/Kingdom Hearts Song.)

He could never bring himself to forget about Kagome, nor the child that she had carried. Hundreds of years passed by, but each day he loved her like he had upon first meeting her. He kept the very thought of her secure in his mind and memories. Nothing in this world, and nothing in the next world, could ever bring him to lose the thought of the woman who would forever hold his heart and love.

Without meaning to, he would often find himself curious about what her tastes would have extended to, given she would have lived longer. Would her taste in tea have changed? Would her favorite time of year have changed, also? Perhaps something that made him curious more than anything else would be what she might have thought of his subclass.

He liked to think she would nurture them just as much as she had done to the fox child she had loved.

Thinking of her made him miss her more than he already did, but he was always happy to remember the love she had offered to him. Had he been there, then perhaps he would have been able to save her, and she would still remain with him, but… he hadn’t been there.

“Hey~”

Lilly looked over his shoulder at hearing the familiar voice, and he offered the redhead a warm smile.

“Ah, Shippo-chan, you should be resting. It is late.” In response, Shippo only rolled his eyes before sitting down next to the vampire who had taken to raising him.

“Knock it off with the chan stuff,” he huffed, crossing bare arms as Lilly only smiled brighter. “In human appearance, I’m nearly as old as Misono, so cut it out.” He intended for it to sound serious, but at the end, he began to whine a bit. He couldn’t find it inside himself to be voluntarily angry with the servamp next to him, so he only pouted. Shippo glanced at him, sighed, and leaned his head against his shoulder.

He had never told him of the well, mainly to not get his hopes up about seeing Kagome again. There was never any indication whether or not she would remember anyone from the past, or even if anyone from then would be able to interact with her. By now it should have been the right time to find her, but he was hesitant about telling All of Love anything, in case of the chance of it causing something negative. 

If he ran into her, then he would, and he would come to learn about everything, and then perhaps everything would be fine. But still…

Shippo cleared his thoughts and felt as his ears twitched, the furry triangles on top of his head causing Lilly’s hair to move.

“I can’t sleep, though,” he finally said with a lazy sigh, “so I came to waste my time with you.”

Lilly rose his hand to gently pat Shippo’s head. 

The two of them spoke for a while, their conversation coming to an end when Shippo had actually fallen asleep. The sun rose soon after the fox fell asleep, and Lilly only calmly sat brushing his fingers through the male’s long hair. Despite her absence, the fox was still remarkably like Kagome in many ways.

It was both sweet and adorable, in his eyes.

-..-..-..-..-..-

That morning, Misono went about in search for Lilly as he often did once he was fully awake. He found him rather quickly, the blonde vampire sitting quietly on a couch in a dim room. Napping next to him with his head in Lilly’s lap was the red haired male that, for as long as he had known him, had been by Lilly’s side.

Considering Lilly kept a subclass full of children, it was an assumption that the redhead had been the same as the many others, but he wasn’t.

Unlike the vampire children, this one- his name Shippo- did, in fact, age. It wasn’t quickly. Very slowly did he grow older, but he did age. He was not human, nor was he vampire. Shippo was something different altogether.

He was a demon.

A fox demon that enjoyed pulling pranks when he got bored, and a demon that Lilly seemed to love with his entire being, just as he loved his subclass. He did not know much about Shippo, other than the fact he had been with Lilly since he was a young child, and despite curiosity, he did not ask to know more.

Lilly would often make remarks how the fox was similar to a woman by the name of Kagome, who he could only guess was the demon’s mother. He had asked about the woman once before, but the only response Lilly had given him hadn’t told him much.

Only that Lilly had loved her when she had been alive, and that he would continue to love her for the rest of his life.

When spotting him, Lilly smiled at Misono and greeted him as he would every other day.

“Good morning, Misono~”


	3. Chapter One (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Ocean waves drift over me. I’ll keep you in my memory. This dream that lives within your eyes- I wish to see it come to life. A thousand blades unto the sky. Reach out and link our worlds, yours and mine. Let the tide rush over you, and one day I know we shall meet again, My Dearly Beloved.”- Dearly Beloved. (AmaLee cover/Kingdom Hearts Song.)

For the first time in what felt like forever she had gotten a full night’s sleep. Kagome sat up, rubbing her hands against her eyes as she yawned. Her eyes landed on the crib in her room, and she stood up at noticing it to be lacking the girl that usually slept inside it. She frowned, hopping out of her own bed. She heard her mother laugh from downstairs, followed by a happy cry of her daughter, and she felt more at ease.

As she often lacked in sleep, caring for the child she so dearly loved, she was usually awake when her mother came in to take her granddaughter. She looked at the time, noting it to be almost ten minutes until ten, and she went about her morning routine of dressing herself and brushing her teeth. 

“Momma?” Kagome called as she made her way down the stairs, and she heard as her mother answered her with a hum. The black haired woman smiled at seeing her mother holding on tight to the child with hair that was equally as dark as her own.

“About time your mommy woke up~” Kun-Loon cooed while pressing her lips to the child’s forehead before looking back up to stare at Kagome with a smile. “She kept waiting for you. When I came to get her for breakfast she was standing and staring at you from her crib.”

Kagome laughed and made her way over to her mother to take her daughter into her own arms. She kissed her daughter’s cheek and hugged her mother in greeting.

“I would have woke you up, but you looked so exhausted when I came up, so I just let you sleep,” Kun-Loon said.

“I appreciate it,” Kagome responded, sitting down in a spot on the couch unoccupied by any one of the child’s toys. “My sleep schedule hasn’t gotten back to normal yet, and Aiko isn’t helping at all,” she ended with a laugh. She did not mind being kept up by her daughter. She napped frequently throughout the day, and she often liked staying up late in night. Even now, while she sat speaking to her mother, the small girl was quickly falling asleep with her head against her shoulder. Kagome adjusted her a bit on her lap to make sure Aiko would be comfortable, and she sat back against the spot she rested in.

Even if it was day, the room was kept dim for the child’s comfort. She wasn’t as sensitive to the sunlight as a full-blooded vampire would be, but it did cause her discomfort after being exposed to it for a while.

It had been over two years since she had come back. Over two years since her mother found her sitting, broken, inside the darkness that was the well house. The older woman had welcomed her home, child still within her and all- even if it wasn’t fully human. When she told her mother of the father of the child, she still did not mind. Her only response was her giggling at the fact she would have a grandchild to spoil, as well as having her own child home with her once more.

She had never gotten over how quickly and soon she had been taken back to her own time. She had never taken the time to explain to All of Love where she had come from, and she wasn’t sure if, in her absence, her friends had explained to him. There had been no time for goodbyes, but she supposed that might have been better. 

It would have hurt more having to drag it all out, but even understanding that, it did nothing to make her feel better over everything.

Before she had been fully brought back to where she rightfully belonged, she could recall clear as day speaking to Lady Midoriko, the woman who had created the jewel. She had expressed her sorrows at how the final moments of her time there had transpired, however only as a conversation starter. During her time speaking with her, she had been told the jewel would return back to her body to keep others from seeking it out. As a result… something would become different.

Her life had changed then, at that very moment. 

It had been painful- everything. From the jewel reentering her body, to the now lengthy life being forced upon her. Death could still come to her, but it would not be as simple as it once had been. 

Quicker healing. Extended life span. Stronger immune system.

Those were the three things the jewel had granted her upon reentering her body.

She would heal much quicker than her abilities allowed her to, depending on the size and seriousness of the injury. Small cuts would be better instantly, but deep wounds would take more time, but they would still be healed hours sooner than they might have been before. 

Her life. She hadn’t been sure how to handle that being changed as it had been. She had been more than prepared to live a mortal life, considering that, by the time of her death then, the child she held should have been more than prepared to take care of itself. Death could still come for her, but dying was not something that she could easily do. Most wounds would heal before they became fatal, so, reasonably, only a fatal shot would bring her demise.

Her immune system was the final change the jewel had done to her body. Illnesses were not a concern to her anymore, and, admittedly, she was thankful for that one. Pesky colds and the flu had always been her downfall, and she was glad to be free of the threat of things like that. She hated being sick, anyway, so such feelings would not be missed by her.

“Kagome, I’m going to the store,” her mother said, the words pulling the girl from her thoughts. “Do you need me to get anything for Aiko?”

“Ah?” Kagome thought over the question for a moment before shaking her head. “No, thank you though. I’ll be going out tonight with her, so if I need to get her anything, I’ll do it then.”

“Okay.” Kun-Loon smiled before heading out the door, leaving the two on their own. Kagome felt Aiko squirm a bit in her arms, and she looked at her daughter to spot her trying to get into the floor. She let her down, and watched as Aiko ran to pick up the doll that had caught her eye.

“Mommy’s quiet,” Aiko said as she sat down on her knees in the floor, pulling her doll into her lap as she played with its curly hair. “Come play!” She demanded of her mother, and Kagome smiled before moving into the floor with her.

Despite her young age, Aiko was fluent in talking. She could hold full conversations if she wanted to, even if she often preferred only a handful of words. She was intelligent and learning quicker each day.

A huge part of her often thought about All of Love during every day she spent with her daughter. The child shared many characteristics with the blonde man, both from appearance and personality.

She had the same crimson eyes he had, as well as the same nose and hair texture, even if her hair was the same black she had. Her skin was the same pale as his had been, and, even though small in size, within her mouth were two sharp fangs. Aiko was fond of pink and white, as he had been, as well. She was just as loving in nature as All of Love had been.

Despite never even meeting him, she was more like him than like her. She didn’t exactly find that to be fair, but, at the same time, she couldn’t find enough space in her to complain. Kagome liked that Aiko was like her father. It was, in a way, comforting to her. Almost as if he had been allowed the opportunity to meet her, even if she knew he hadn’t.

And that made her happy.

-..-..-..-..-..-

When it got late enough for her to go out with her daughter, the sky getting dark enough to where it would not cause Aiko any discomfort, she got the both of them ready. Due to the fact she wasn’t sure how long she would be out, Kagome packed several snacks for Aiko incase she came to be hungry while they were out. Once everything was ready, she scooped Aiko up into her arms and departed from the shine with her daughter and the bag full of goodies for her.

The town was always so lively at night, so it was never strange to hear people complimenting the appearance and behaviour of the child she carried. Aiko enjoyed the compliments, and soaked them all up with a happy smile.

After an hour had passed by Aiko gave a whine. “Mommy I’m hungry.”

Kagome paused for a moment at hearing that. She adjusted Aiko in her arms to look at her face. “Hungry?” Aiko nodded with a smile. “Well, what do you want?” Kagome asked her.

She set a small finger to her mouth as she looked to be thinking it over. Aiko gave a quiet hum for a moment before her eyes lit up as she reached a conclusion to what she wanted to eat. “Cookie!”

Kagome laughed at her daughter’s attitude before nodding. “Okay, you want a cookie?” She looked around for a moment, looking for table they could sit at so Aiko could eat, and her eyes landed on an empty table set up outside a cafe. Kagome sat down in the metal chair, setting her bag on the table, and sitting Aiko in the chair closest to her.. 

Kagome dug around in the bag she had packed in search of the container that held the cookies that had been made earlier that day by her own mother. Once finding it, she removed it and opened it so Aiko could pick the one she wanted. She took one herself before closing the container and placing it back inside the bag. She also set a pouch of apple juice out for Aiko.

They sat together, Kagome listening to Aiko talk about everything that came to her mind. As she did, smiling whenever Aiko found something new to say and speak about, a strange, but oddly familiar, aura brushed against her. She froze, almost bolting up from her seat in the middle of listening to Aiko. 

Aiko noticed her mother’s sudden change, and she frowned. She didn’t know what might have caused the change, and she reached over to tap her mother’s hand with her fingers. “Mommy?” Her mother made a noise signifying she had heard her, but it wasn’t good enough for Aiko. She pouted and tapped her mother’s hand again.

Kagome looked back at Aiko then, forcing a smile on her face as she tried to shake the aura she had felt from her mind. She wasn’t able to and she tried hard to listen to what Aiko had said.

The aura, it was still around, but she could not place where. At first she had thought she had only been imagining it, but now she knew otherwise. It was belonging to All of Love, his aura being unforgettable to her.

Kagome packed everything back up after another minute, picking up Aiko and the bag from where they were. She turned with the intention of heading to the park a few blocks away. She did not take many steps in the intended direction before accidentally running into someone heading towards the door of the cafe. The bag she carried almost dropped to the ground, but, before it could hit the concrete, a quick hand reached out to grasp it by the strap. Kagome let out a sigh and shook her head.

“Thank you,” she commented, reaching for the bag once she was sure Aiko was still okay. She curled her fingers around the strap of the bag the stranger held out to her before finally looking up to see who she had ended up running into in her hurry. Blue eyes met crimson, and, had she not had a secure grip on the bag, the other person would have ended up dropping it, given how his hand suddenly fell to his side.

Lilly stood frozen as he stared down at the woman now standing only a few inches away from him. A woman who should have been dead after all of these years. In her arms was a small child with red eyes all too telling as to what she was. Said child only looked at her mother in curiosity, squirming a bit out of discomfort as she spotted the tears now forming in her mother’s eyes.

“Love?”

Kagome found her voice before he could his, albeit her voice was quickly getting weighted down by her tears. Before anything else could be said, he stepped closer to her, removing almost all of the distance that had been present between them, and wrapped his arms around her without hesitation. His own tears had built up, a few escaping to slip down his cheeks as he held her close to him. The shifting of the child now between them caused him to let go of Kagome. 

“I don’t understand,” he finally was able to speak. He was confused, but happy at the same time.

“So I take it the others… they never explained?” Kagome swapped the arm Aiko was in, securing her to her other hip as she rose her other hand up to rub her thumb over the blonde’s cheek to wipe away one of the trails of liquid. “I was never sure if they would,” she said with a frown, “no one other than those few knew, so not many would learn of the well.” Kagome sighed and shook her head. “I know there must be much to talk about.”

He nodded, his smile growing when she said that. Despite his curiosity of how she was alive, he was happy she was. His eyes went from her face to, once more, the child she held, and Kagome let out a gasp.

“Oh!” She looked at Aiko before looking back at the man across from her with her own smile. “I guess you might already think this, but I do want to say it myself.” She turned Aiko a bit more, so the child was looking fully at him before speaking again. “This is Aiko, and she is… well… she is our daughter.

Over the years, he had always loved the child he thought he would never see just as much as he loved the woman who had carried it. Upon being able to see her, his happiness only grew. Lilly held his arms out in a quiet request to hold child Kagome had with her, and she offed him Aiko to take.

Aiko was silent as her mother handed her to the stranger. Her words had caught her attention the moment she had said them. She stared up at him, her eyes meeting the same crimson of the man that held her. Her mother would always tell her about him, when she asked her to, so she wasn’t lacking in knowing about him, but… seeing him for the first time made her happy. She felt comfortable, safe, in his arms, just as she felt when her mother held her, and she smiled before leaning against his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him the best she could to hug him.

“Such a loving child…” Lilly said when she clung onto him. He set his hand to the back of her head and held her secure against his chest. “Aiko is a fitting name to her,” he told Kagome, who only blushed at his words. “She’ll be a daddy’s girl in no time~!”

Kagome rose a dark brow before stifling a laugh. From what she could see, from where she stood, Aiko was already a daddy’s girl. She was loving, yes, but she had warmed up to him faster than anyone yet. “She already is, Love,” she told him dryly.

“See?” Lilly smiled, “in no time.” She bit back her laugh and went to stand beside him. He looked at her and tilted his head to the side. “Will you come with me?”

Kagome looked at him, her eyes widening a fraction in confusion. “To where?”

“A place we may chat, of course,” he responded. “My eve is usually asleep by now, so you will not have to worry about meeting him just yet if you do not want to. I wish to be with you longer than what the time has given us.”

Kagome felt her cheeks burn a light shade of red, and she nodded slowly. “... I would like that as well, Love.”

“If you want, call me Snow Lilly,” he told her, “it is my current name, after all.”

Kagome shook her head at that idea, but she took the hand he held out for her. “I know you as All of Love, so that is what I will call you, if that is alright.” Sometime later, she might grow used to the idea of calling him a different name, but for now she would rather call him as she always has. Lilly didn’t seem bothered by her words, and he curled his fingers around her small hand, as well as fixing Aiko close against him.

“Then let us go,” he said, taking to leading Kagome with his steps, “my beloved.”


	4. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Ocean waves drift over me. I’ll keep you in my memory. This dream that lives within your eyes- I wish to see it come to life. A thousand blades unto the sky. Reach out and link our worlds, yours and mine. Let the tide rush over you, and one day I know we shall meet again, My Dearly Beloved.”- Dearly Beloved. (AmaLee cover/Kingdom Hearts Song.)

The large house he had brought her to made her feel a bit uneasy, to say the very least. The word house didn’t even fit the building he had pulled her into, but more so a manor. Any and all discomfort she felt was wiped away by the feeling of Lilly pulling her closer against him. He released her hand when they had made it to an empty room- granted, most of the building seemed to be empty given the late hours it had been.

He sat down, setting Aiko in his lap, as he smiled at her. Before she could join him Kagome felt as she was lifted from the ground. She yelped in surprise, but she soon relaxed when she heard the voice of the person with her.

“Mother!”

Kagome froze as she was only held tighter. A small smile appeared on her face and she rose one hand up to pat at the head of the male holding onto her. “Shippo-chan has grown. I am glad to see you again,” she said.

Shippo being there had taken her by surprise. The red haired fox set her back onto her feet, allowing her to go sit next to the servamp on the couch before following behind her to sit on her other side. He rested his head against her own, and his tail wrapped around her hips to keep her remaining there.

“... Thank you, Love.” Kagome looked up at him with a smile, reaching to set her hand on top of his own. “For caring for Shippo.”

He lifted her hand and brought it up to his lips, where he placed a tender kiss to the back of it. The action caused her to blush, and he kissed her fingertips. “The children you love will be loved by me,” he said, “just as I will love you.” Lilly intertwined their fingers together, and let his head rest against her’s just as Shippo had done. It was silent between them all before Aiko squirming in his arms caused him to make a small noise of confusion.

Aiko focused her attention on the redhead next to her mother with a confused expression. When her father had finally let her go, setting her in the floor as she had been inching towards the place, she made her way to stand in front of him. Shippo noticed the child. His ears twitched. He picked his head up, reaching a hand out for her to take. She did and smiled up at him.

“Play!” Aiko demanded of this male, and his tail flicked to the side at the single word. He stared at her in confusion for a moment before he nodded. He realized this to be the child his mother and All of Love had together, and he reached to pick her up. She did not have an issue with him doing so, and he decided to take her to join in with the servamp’s subclass. He reckoned it would be the best place for her to play, as well as to associate with more vampires. 

Shippo kissed his mother’s head before leaving to find the room where they played, and Kagome watched him leave with a trace of confusion shining in her eyes.

“Where are they going?” She asked the male next to her. Kagome felt as she was moved from where she sat so she was sitting on his lap. Lilly kept her still in his lap, wrapping his arms around her chest and stomach as he held her close against himself.

“Aiko wished to play, so Shippo took her to a place where she could,” he said, placing a kiss to her neck just so he could chuckle at her when she fidgeted at the touch. “She is safe,” he said with a promise in his voice. “They only went to join my subclass. You will meet them soon, but, for now, I wish to be alone with you.”

Kagome let her curiosity subside for the time being as she agreed with his words. While it hadn’t been all that long for her, it had been hundreds of years for him. She couldn’t complain over the fact he wanted to be so close to her. Kagome set her hands on his legs, and she leaned her weight fully against him. He gave a hum of appreciation when she did so, and he set his chin on her shoulder.

It was silent for, what it felt to be, hours as the two of them just sat there. By now, her mother must have already gone to bed. The older woman was used to her being out late into the night with Aiko, considering the child enjoyed being able to see the city and its many different locations. If it weren’t for the occasional tracing of his fingers, Kagome would have assumed the blonde had already fallen asleep.

Eventually, Kagome felt the desire to break the comfortable silence that had built up between them.

“Do you…” she paused, unsure of herself. Unsure if she wanted to bring up and voice the concerns that had been within her heart and mind for the past two years. Lilly gave a hum, requesting for her to continue her question, and she took a deep breath before doing so. “The others,” she managed out, “do you know how their lives turned out? Did they live long? Were they happy?”

Lilly smiled at the timid question. He picked his head up and turned Kagome slightly in his lap so she would have no choice other than to look at him. “After the end, I took my leave with Shippo because staying there was something I could no longer bring myself to do,” he began, taking careful note of the changes of emotions within her eyes. He caressed her left cheek and kissed her right ont. “I returned every few years so they would be able to see each other. If it makes you happy,” Lilly paused for a moment to be sure she was still looking at him. When their eyes met, he allowed himself to continue, “and I believe that it will, then I can tell you they lived a long and happy life. Their lives were longer than others of humankind, and the life they shared was full of love.” A look of calm had appeared on her face as he said those words. “They also had quite a number of children,” he added on, and she laughed.

“I’m not surprised about that last part,” Kagome giggled under her breath as she tried to compose herself once more. “I am glad, though,” she said as she wrapped her arms around Lilly. “Thank you for giving me some comfort after everything, Love,” she whispered before a laugh fell from her mouth as the vampire took her offered hug as an invitation to kiss her. The worry of telling him what had been kept a secret during the entire time she knew him had long since vanished. But… it all still needed to be said, and the sooner it was, then the sooner it could be moved away from and put into the past where it belonged. She used that as her reasoning before telling him what he should have known from the very start.

He had never had any indication that she had not been in her right time all those years ago, due to the fact that, by the time he did come along to be with her, she had already discarded most of her futuristic items in a goal to make living in the past all that much easier. As her school career had ended, she had finally went through with a much-needed and extremely long overdo exchange of what she wore. He had only ever seen her in the traditional garb worn by a miko and, of course, with nothing other than his hands covering her.

The well had never been brought up around him, and the only time he had ever met her near it was when she was collecting flowers with the child who followed Sesshoumaru around, Rin.

Had he been around longer than he had, then, no doubt he would have learned about it from whether just side conversation or from when either Inuyasha or herself returned through it.

“I believe I should tell you everything,” she said, “no matter how late the information is for you.” her tone turned apologetic as she spoke, and Lilly placed a comforting kiss to her head as he only held her closer.

And, making true to her word, she did tell him everything. From the very start when she was first tugged down the well and, in turn, when the beginning of everything was kicked off by the breaking of the jewel. She told him of meeting each of her friends and just how they all had become the group they had been. She told him of Naraku, and why he had been after them all, she told him of the tragic story of Kikyo, and, upon reaching the end of her story, she told him of how she had been forced back before she could say so much of a goodbye.

Lilly comforted when she would begin to cry at telling parts of her story, and smiled at the parts she laughed at

The final thing she had told him had been of what had happened to her upon the time the jewel had been returned to her body. Hearing her say it made pure joy swell alive within him, and he only held her tighter against him.

The knowledge that she would be able to stay by his side made him happy. Although… it was concerning to think about the possibility of her dying by a fatal wound. It was something he would not allow to happen.

“I am so happy at having you back at my side,” Lilly said, closing his eyes and setting his forehead against her own. “I always wished for the chance to have more years with you, and I now have that opportunity. I will not waste this time with you, Kagome,” he told her and opened his eyes to smile large at spotting the blush that had appeared on her cheeks. He kissed her once more and pulled her tight on his lap, pressing her hard enough to make her gasp and pull back a small bit. Lilly picked her up bridal style and smiled innocently at her. 

Kagome saw through the innocent look he had given her, and she gave him a scolding glance in return, the look intending to be stern, but she wasn’t sure if it appeared how it should have due to the red now soaking her cheeks.

“I have missed you very much, love,” Lilly said before heading off with her held secure in his arms.

“W-Where are we going?” Kagome asked him despite already having a hunch of the location he was taking her to. The response he gave her made her heart beat faster and she curled her fingers into the sleeves of his jacket.

“My room, of course~”


	5. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Ocean waves drift over me. I’ll keep you in my memory. This dream that lives within your eyes- I wish to see it come to life. A thousand blades unto the sky. Reach out and link our worlds, yours and mine. Let the tide rush over you, and one day I know we shall meet again, My Dearly Beloved.”- Dearly Beloved. (AmaLee cover/Kingdom Hearts Song.)

She woke the next morning to the gentle caresses of Lilly’s hand between her shoulderblades. The pair laid in silence for minutes on end, and Kagome curled more into him as she fought the temptation to fall back into the comfortable arms of sleep. She had almost fallen back to sleep when the vibrating of her phone made her perk her head up in both annoyance and wonder.

Kagome sat up completely then, pushing herself up from Lilly’s chest as she reached for the noisy device. She rubbed her eyes and tapped on the screen to check the message she had received, noting it to be rather early in the morning.- not even seven yet. Her annoyance vanished when she saw who had messaged her. 

It had been her mother.

She had asked her where she and Aiko were because they hadn’t been in her room when she had went to get the child. Kagome sent an apologetic response, saying that they both were okay and would return later at the soonest they could.

“What is it?” Lilly asked her. He curled an arm around her to secure her with him, and he moved to set his chin on the top of her leg.

Kagome blinked and glanced down at him. She set her free hand to the top of his head, brushing back his hand in a soft touch. “Nothing,” she told him, “my mother just wanted to know where Aiko and I are.” She was about to say more, but she silenced herself when her phone was taken by him and set back onto the nightstand. He pulled her back against him.

“Go back to sleep,” he said, pressing his lips to the column of her neck. Kagome felt her cheeks warm at his action, but she gave a sigh of content.

“Okay.”

-..-..-..-..-..-

It was only a few hours later that the door of the servamp’s room was opened by the human eve of his. Misono found it odd that the vampire hadn’t gotten up yet. He was usually up earlier than himself. By now, it was normal for him to go see his subclass or for him to be with Shippo, but, upon checking the play room for the large number of children, he had only found Shippo there. The fox had been cornered against a wall in a pillow fight by a large number of children.

By his screaming explanation, he had been attempting to convince them to settle down for a nap since, apparently, they hadn’t slept much during the night. Key word in that sentence being attempting. When he had left, the demon teen hadn’t had the best of luck before he had been pounced on by a group of four. The laughing of the children had drowned Shippo’s cries of fear and panic, and he had only left the room before he could be spotted by the vampires.

He had checked many other places, every which one he could think of for Lilly to be, only to come up with no sight of him. So, that left only one more place he could be, and that was still in his room. 

After a quick knock, Misono turned the doorknob and let the door swing open. He froze in the doorway, face turning a shade of cherry red at realizing that his servamp had not been alone in his room. Misono muttered a quiet apology and quickly shut the door once more, unsure if either individual in the room had even been awake to notice him. 

He hoped not.

He turned and left, intent on heading as far as he could away from the room. Despite his initial embarrassment of walking in to spot the sleeping couple, he was… confused, to say the least. Even if Lilly did represent lust, he did not act on the feeling. At least, not as far he and the others here knew.

It also brought on the question of who she was, as the person had definitely been a woman judging by the certain articles of clothing that had been strew about on the floor. The only feature he could spot had been long black hair. He hadn’t seen her face, both due to the fact her back had been turned to him and he had hurried to leave and close the door.

Misono sat down at the table, thanking the maid who gave him a hot cup of tea. It was silent for a few minutes before someone sat next to him. Misono glanced at the person, noting it to only be Shippo. He looked… like an exhausted mess.

His hair tie had been pulled on, and his hair was now only pulled up halfway, several areas tangled and there were even a few feathers in the auburn strands. Marker was smeared on his face. Blue, pink, green, and purple streaks covered his cheeks and forehead. 

Misono squinted as he looked Shippo over, his eyes catching onto a sparkle that seemed to cover him. “Is that-”

“Yes,” Shippo said. “I am covered in glitter. Do not let Lilly give them more. Little monsters,” he growled. “They learned the benefit of teamwork. I’ve never been so proud and scared at the same time,” he admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. In the end, he had managed to get them to sleep, but not in their beds. Right now, most of them were just spread out in the playroom napping on blankets, pillows, and piles of paper. He had left Aiko with them, seeing as she and the others had gotten along exceptionally well. He sighed and stood back up. “So I guess Lilly still hasn’t gotten up then?”

At the reminder, Misono shook his head and looked away to keep the red returning to stain his cheeks hidden from the demon.

“Ah, I’ll go try to wash this mess from my skin then,” he said. He flicked his hand in a wave to Misono as he headed back through the cracked door.

Misono watched him leave before turning to focus back on his tea. The fox demon, despite his height and capability to fend for himself, was only about fourteen in human years, but his age in demon years was greater than five-hundred. He had been with Lilly for majority of those years. His exact age was in between thirteen and fourteen, but he always rathered to round the numbers up. Misono found it odd that he was, technically, older than him in human years now. Up until his fourteenth birthday, he had been younger than him. Even if he was shorter than the demon he was still older.

“I-I’m not sure…”  
Misono picked his head up at the female’s voice he had heard. What followed next was the sound of Lilly’s laugh. Realizing this to be his chance to see if he could identify the woman, the boy stood up and turned to face the door. She had sounded timid and a bit on the worried side. He spotted Lilly opening the door completely, and, at his side, was a woman with black hair and blue eyes. She was pretty, and looked to be in her twenties. She was much shorter than the servamp she stood next to, her hand encased by his own. Misono looked her over, noticing instantly that she had not been worried nor timid, but embarrassed?

“Sorry for causing you to come search me out this morning, Misono~” Lilly said, and he noticed that the woman at his side fidgeted for a moment as her face began to turn pink.

“P-Please ignore what you saw…” she finally spoke, turning her head to hide more against Lilly, while the servamp only smiled at her action. “It was later than I thought it had been, and I didn’t think anyone…” she trailed off then and Misono felt his own face heat up.

So he had been noticed?

*Not Long Ago*

At the muttered apology, and shutting of the door, Kagome sat up and glanced behind her. She blinked and tilted her head to the side in confusion, letting the sheets slip when she noticed no one had been there. She could have sworn that she had heard someone… but they had left so quickly. She moved a bit more, sitting down with her legs tucked underneath her as she yawned and stretched. The male laying with her sat up shortly after she had. She was about to ask him if he had seen who it had been, considering he had been facing the door, but she stopped herself when he stood and pulled her out of the bed with him.

“I do believe that is our cue to get up, love,” he told her with a warm smile.

“Huh?”

“That was my eve,” he said as they both dressed themselves. Kagome sat on the edge of the bed once finished, combing her fingers through her hair to remove most of the tangles from it. She felt as he took her by her hand, pulling her back up and to the door. “So come meet him~” Lilly glanced back at her with a smile, noting the uncertainty appearing on her face.

“N-Now?” Kagome asked with a stutter. But he had just accidentally walked in on the two of them. That itself was embarrassing to her, even if it wasn’t to Lilly. She couldn’t face him! Kagome shook her head and pulled Lilly to a stop in the middle of some hallway. “I really should go check on Aiko before anything else.”

“No need,” Shippo said as he walked past them. His appearance grabbed both of their attention almost instantly. “She is sleeping with the others- finally.”

“What happened to you?” Kagome asked him, stepping away from Lilly to take him gently by his cheeks. 

“Children,” he said, “vampire children happened to me.” Shippo looked at Lilly then. “Do not get them more glitter.”

“But they like glitter for their drawings,” was the vampire’s response. Shippo sighed and shook his head.

“Nevermind that,” he huffed. “Point is, they all are finally sleeping after playing with Aiko the entire night. Whoever wakes them will have to deal with them.”

Kagome bit back her giggle as Shippo said that. He mentioned he was going to try and remove the glitter now covering his clothes and skin, but before he left them he knelt forward to press his lips to Kagome’s cheek, afterwards throwing his arms around Lilly’s shoulders to hug him.

“Morning~” he said before finally walking away, and, once more, Lilly took to leading Kagome to where Misono probably was.

They stopped at a cracked open door, and Kagome pressed her fingers together.

“I-I’m not sure,” she said, but before she could continue, Lilly took one of her hands within his own and smiled reassuringly at her. Kagome gave in and nodded soon after, and the man laughed a bit before pulling her with him through the door.

*And Now!*

“It is nice to meet you, though,” she said, once more looking back at the boy. “My name is Kagome.”

Kagome…? 

He had thought that Kagome was the mother of Shippo, and that she had died, even if he had a lack of knowledge on her. Was it only a coincidence, or not? The name Kagome wasn’t exactly common…

Still… he told her his own name in response. He was curious, but he wasn’t exactly aiming to ask out loud if they were the same. Although, it seemed that he hadn’t needed to.

“You’ve been told a bit about Kagome,” Lilly said, tugging her so she was now standing directly in front of him, his hands resting loosely on her hips. At that comment, Kagome looked up at Lilly in surprise.

“You’ve spoke of me?”

“Once or twice,” he said with a soft smile. “When asked, usually.”

Kagome couldn’t prevent the smile that appeared on her face. She had never expected to be spoken of by anyone from her past, more so to people who hadn’t known her. Lilly tightened his hold on her, causing her to let out a squeak. He bent forward so he could nuzzle his nose against her hair, and Misono gave the pair an expression of mixed feelings.

“Oi!” Misono picked up a book from the table, unsure of who had placed it there, and tossed it at the blonde vampire. “Stop that!”

Lilly giggled in response, and only moved to the side with Kagome to avoid the tossed book. The woman nudged him gently, and he gave her his attention. “Yes, my love?”

“I think having a chat would be nice,” she told him. “Shippo said Aiko is still asleep, so I’ll worry about getting her later. She probably had fun playing with others.”

That was another name that caught Misono’s attention. Who was Aiko?

“Who is Aiko?” Misono actually asked this time, gaining the attention of the two across from him. Kagome looked at him, about to speak, but, before she could even open her mouth, Lilly beat her to it.

“Aiko is Kagome’s and my daughter,” Lilly said, the smile on his face only growing larger.

Misono froze at hearing that, unsure of what to even say at the response he had gotten. “Wha- Huh?” had been what had come from his mouth. When had that even happened?

“Again,” Kagome said, “I think having a chat would be nice.”

The other two there seemed to agree with those words, and they sat down at the table for chat no one had expected to happen.


	6. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Ocean waves drift over me. I’ll keep you in my memory. This dream that lives within your eyes- I wish to see it come to life. A thousand blades unto the sky. Reach out and link our worlds, yours and mine. Let the tide rush over you, and one day I know we shall meet again, My Dearly Beloved.”- Dearly Beloved. (AmaLee cover/Kingdom Hearts Song.)

Their chat was intended to be informative, and a chance to let Misono understand her more. Of course, Kagome spoke of her connection to both Lilly and Shippo, confirming his belief on the latter of the two. She was, by all meaning aside from blood, his mother.

“How are you human if you lived then and still are alive now?” Misono asked her, and Kagome tilted her head to the side at that question. He picked up on important things quicker than most people his age would, she realized. Most would desire to be entertained by pointless information.

“The well,” she said. “Before it was sealed up, it acted as a passageway through the times. Once it was over, and the jewel had been completed once again, I did not have the choice to stay there, as I did not belong in that timeline. I was sent back without a chance to say goodbye to anyone.” She paused and took a deep breath to collect her thoughts. “As to why I no longer age… I suppose the easiest way to explain that would be to blame it on the creator of the jewel and the jewel itself.” Kagome watched as he focused more intently on her, his look almost commanding her to continue. She smiled and unfolded her arms to tap the center of her chest with her pointer finger. “When the jewel was placed back into my body, as per choice of the creator of it, it affected me in a way that caused a few changes to me. I will not age, common illnesses will have no effect on me, and most wounds will heal much faster after I receive them.”

“So you can’t die?”

Kagome shook her head. “I can, but not easily.”

Misono let what he had been told sink in. Kagome was rather an odd woman.

 

-..-..-..-..-..-

One of her favorite things to do as of late was play with the children of Lilly’s subclass. More often than not, she would join Aiko in playing. No one ever complained about it, not even if someone could find the room to have a complaint in her decision.

It had been nearly half a year since she had met again with All of Love, and, in turn, two months since she had been staying with him. It had been an idea proposed by Misono’s father, Mikado, actually, after her third time of meeting him. She rejected the idea at first, but she eventually followed through with the request so Aiko could be more comfortable. She hadn’t been sure on doing so, but once she had done so she had been glad to.

She, in a way, guarded the manor. She also opted to looking after the children there although… that had been more her decision. 

Kagome laid flat on her back, her arms supporting a book she held as a group of children curled around her. They were snuggled as close as they could get, while Aiko laid with her head on her mother’s chest. It was rather late, and those who were still awake had requested she read to them. It had been an idea she couldn’t reject, and she happily took the selected book.

She flipped through the pages of the book, continuing her reading even as more and more of those around her began to fall asleep. Only when she finished the book did she finally fall silent. Although it had never been anything like this, she could remember very clearly having Rin and Shippo curled up around her as she told stories to them both- Even if Rin was only around occasionally. Her eyes focused on the ceiling of the room as she found herself becoming submerged within her own thoughts.

Was Sesshoumaru still around? How about Kouga and Ayame? It would be something to ask Shippo, or maybe even Lilly. Despite his initial reaction, Kouga had gotten along better with the vampire than he ever had with Inuyasha. It had thrown her for a loop at first, but she eventually got used to that. It might have been because of the peaceful nature of the vampire, but she was never sure.

At feeling a set of fingers thread through her hair, Kagome tilted her head back as much as she could and blue met red. She smiled and spoke a quiet greeting. Despite her hope, things were not as peaceful as they ought to have been in this time. 

She sat up slow and moved from the pallet of blankets and pillows on the floor, setting Aiko in the middle with the others, before turning to face the blonde fully. Before she could so much as look back up at his face she found herself chained against his chest in a tight hold.

“I love you,” he whispered finally, and Kagome managed a small smile through the pink rushing to her cheeks.

“I love you, too,” she managed out as a response. It was silent for all of five seconds before she let out a muted yelp as she was suddenly swept up into his arms and he carried her as if she were a new bride. She hid her flustered face against his chest as he chuckled in response to her action.

She was still the same as ever, and he loved that.

-..-..-..-..-..-

Without ever intending to she eventually began to look after Misono as a maternal figure. She wasn’t sure if too many people ever picked up on it, although… Lilly certainly had. He found it to be precious and adorable, even if she wasn’t even aware.

Was she? He could never be too sure with anything that came to the small woman. She could go from serious to joking in a blink of an eye if the situation was interchangeable in that way.

At feeling a hand curl into the leg of his pants, and he looked down to spot Aiko standing at his side. He smiled and picked up the noticeably still-drowsy girl, nuzzling his nose against her cheek. “Have a nice nap, my darling?” He felt as she set her palms against his shoulder, and he held her to his chest.

“Mm,” was the only response he got from the girl as he felt her began to slip back into her sleep as if she had never even woke in the first place. He didn’t mind though. Instead of worrying about taking her back to let her sleep in a different room, he opted to holding her as she slept against him shoulder.

There was no way for anyone to deny that Aiko was a daddy’s girl. Of course, the small girl was just as clingy to her mother, but she was often held by him more. He was capable of holding her for longer periods of time without tiring due to constant weight in his arms, opposed to Kagome, who could only hold her for a limited time before her arms would become sore. 

At the very thought of her, crimson eyes landed on the form of the small woman walking down the hall and speaking softly to one of the many maids that worked there. The blue eyed woman got along with most everyone at all times, and it was something he found to be refreshing. She waved the other woman off with a tiny flick of her hand before closing the distance between them. Kagome came to a halt next to him, a warm smile flashing onto her face when he set his free hand to the small of her back.

“Is it safe to assume that you are finally free for my attention, my love?” When she nodded his smile widened. 

“For a few hours, yes,” Kagome said, keeping her voice down as to not disturb the sleeping child he held. Before either one of them could speak again, a hand landing on Kagome’s shoulder stole their attention. They both looked to the side to spot the auburn haired fox standing there, his eyes focused on his mother. “... Or perhaps not?” Kagome said, and Lilly chuckled.

“The kids want you to read to them again,” Shippo told her with a shrug of his shoulders. “I offered, but I got a pillow thrown at my face.” The pair laughed in unison at hearing those words leave his mouth, and he pouted in response. “Guess kids just like listening to your voice,” he said then. He could recall clear as day how he’d sit with Rin and listen to his mother tell them any story they requested. She just had that effect on kids.

As he left back down the hall, Kagome looked up at the blonde next to her with an apologetic smile. “I guess I am wanted elsewhere right now then,” she said. She felt a bit bad, even if he did not mind her being busy with those of his subclass all the time. He didn’t mind if she spent so much time with all of the children. On the contrary, he was happy to see her so caring and loving to them.

“It is fine,” he said, stepping close to her so he could bend forward and press a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “I’ll just join you~”

“Then come on,” Kagome said as she turned on her heel to head to the room the children played in. Lilly fell into step behind her, Aiko still held close in his arm while his other hand held Kagome’s smaller one.

“Of course.”


End file.
